


Metropolitan Duet

by marcelo



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 22:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17476394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcelo/pseuds/marcelo
Summary: Regardless of the universe, Tim's always willing to do what needs to be done.





	Metropolitan Duet

The world's best cigar, burning in his hand. The world's greatest city, Metropolis, as seen at night from its highest window, his. His window, his building, his city. All things to be enjoyed and perhaps used.

Just like the person who had just entered his supposedly locked down office.

"You know," said Luthor without turning from the window wall, "at first I thought you were just another industrial outfit, out for industrial secrets in Lexcorp's internal network. But the pattern was off. You bypassed all the really lucrative databases, the weapon systems and biomedical research, and focused on my _personal_ projects. So I thought you were Lois Lane, or working for her."

The person at his back snorted. "Wishful thinking, maybe?"

Luthor's face hardened for a second. "I do not _wish_. I do. But..." He shrugged. "I might have still held a hope for Lane coming back to her senses."

"She left you," the other person said. "Even before you had a competitor."

Luthor gestured with his cigar. "First you hack my networks for long enough to assure that you'll be noticed and identified, then this late night break-and-entering and lovely chat. I understand that you were not happy when you were forced to relocate to Metropolis, but are you actually suicidal?"

"What do _you_ need, Luthor?"

"I'm Lex Luthor," he said. "I need nothing and nobody."

The intruder (but Luthor had disabled a few of the most advanced security systems - it wouldn't do to kill him by accident) joined him at the window wall.

"I saw how the tenor of your projects changed after Lane... after your breakup. And later... It's not _his_ fault, you know? You might be risking everybody with your vendetta."

"It's more than that. And _you_ pretend to judge me? Advise me? Maybe _succeed_ me? Your raw talents are interesting, but there is only one Lex Luthor."

His interlocutor raised an eyebrow, and Luthor made a mental note to upgrade Cadmus' computer security.

"I... I fear what you might do if you are alone." It was the first time that the boy's voice had betrayed his true age. Luthor held no stock in children, and even less in fear or self-sacrifice, but there was something to be said for the child's direct approach.

He turned around to face him. "And you plan to keep me company."

The child smiled. It was a serious, determined smile, and Luthor, for the first time in his life, felt a vague temptation to ruffle somebody's hair.

"Hack yourself into the employees' database, Drake," he said instead, putting out his cigar. "I could use a new personal assistant."

It held possibilities.


End file.
